Somewhere out there
by ThinkingOfRobCullen
Summary: August Rush a retrouvé ses parents, sa musique et son histoire ont changé la vie de plusieurs personnes. Louis est réunie avec Lyla. 4 ans après le concert du New York Philarmonic à Central Park, les protagonistes sont à des différentes phases de leur vie. Un chapitre pour un personnage. Chapitre 1: The love of a poet.


SOMEWHERE OUT THERE, THERE IS THE LOVE OF A POET

Louis Connelly, Evan August Connelly, Lyla Novacek- Connelly

Roisin (Rosheen) Connelly (rose en irlandais)

Lizzie, Mr Jeffries, Marshall Connelly, Nick,

Jennifer

Mei (amie hong kongaise de Jennifer)

**Explication** : J'adore ce film et je comprends pourquoi ils ont décidé de terminer le film sur cette scène dans Central Park. Cependant comme bon nombre de personnes, je suis parfois frustrée me demandant ce qui a bien pu se passer après. J'ai vu toutes les scènes coupées du film et il y'en a deux qui m'ont marqué. La scène où Louis et son frère Marshall discutent avant son départ pour Chicago. Et l'autre scène est celle de la rupture entre Louis et Jennifer. Quand j'avais vu le film pour la première fois, je n'avais aucune sympathie pour Jennifer. On connaît à peine le personnage mais le peu de scènes qu'elle avait m'a laissé une impression négative d'elle. Cette scène coupée rend les choses plus compréhensibles et donne une certaine profondeur à Jennifer et éclaire un peu sur ce qu'était Louis (moralement et émotionnellement) pendant ces 10 ans.

**Lieu **: Koret Children Quarter playground dans le Golden Gate Park à San Francisco

Jennifer se promenait Golden Gate Park avec son amie Mei, fraichement débarquée de Hong Kong. Une proche collaboratrice qui venait pour la première fois à San Francisco pour la signature d'un contrat avec une entreprise chino-américaine. Jennifer a proposé de lui faire visiter la ville, du moins les attractions touristiques principales. Après un déjeuner de fruits de mer sur les quais animés de Fisherman's Wharf et un bref passage au pont du Golden Gate. Elles décidèrent de se promener au Golden Gate Park, profitant du beau temps. Mei s'était excusée un moment pour aller aux toilettes, et Jennifer l'attendait patiemment au Koret Children Quarter Playground juste à côté. Chris, son fiancé, lui avait envoyé un petit sms pour lui demander si tout se passait bien. Elle était en train de répondre lorsqu'une petite tête blonde la bouscula. Prise de surprise, elle sursauta.

« Oh ! »

« Roisin ! Je suis vraiment désolé madame », dit-une voix derrière elle, un jeune adolescent courait après probablement sa petite sœur.

« ça va », répondit-elle en lissant les plis de sa robe. Le jeune garçon lui sourit et cela lui rappela soudain une autre personne, au même sourire et aux mêmes yeux bleus. Une personne qu'elle n'avait pas revue depuis 4 ans.

Le garçon réussit à attraper la petite fille de 2 ans et la réprimanda tout doucement.

« Roisin, tu sais que ce n'est pas bien de bousculer les gens comme ça ». La petite le regarda avec ses grands yeux bleus, prête à pleurer.

« Viens je te ramène au toboggan, papa et maman doivent surement être en train de nous chercher. »

Ils partirent rejoindre un couple qui discutait joyeusement avec d'autres parents. Et Jennifer sentit son cœur s'arrêtait un instant en voyant l'homme qui serrait dans ses bras une femme aux cheveux blond caramel.

« Louis », murmura – t elle. Elle se retourna hâtivement, ne voulant pas attirer son attention, mais ne put s'empêcher de jeter quelques coups d'œil pour confirmer l'identité de la personne.

C'était bien Louis Connelly, ah comment aurait-elle pu oublier ce visage. Il n'avait pas été le premier garçon à lui briser le cœur, mais leur rupture avait laissé un souvenir amer. Un an et demi ensemble avait réussit à la convaincre qu'il était le « bon ». Son beau prince charmant, intelligent, il avait une vie professionnelle stable dans une grande entreprise californienne. Certes, il était parfois distant, mais elle n'y avait guère prêté attention. Laissant cela comme une simple expression de son malaise à montrer ses émotions et à sa nature réservée. Jennifer avait compris que les démonstrations d'affection n'étaient pas son fort, alors elle se contenta du peu qu'il pouvait donner. Louis était plutôt du genre songeur, distrait. Cela lui arrivait souvent de passer des heures sur le balcon, une bouteille de bière à la main, contemplant la pleine lune. Durant ces soirs, il était mélancolique et parfois facilement irritable. Pourtant, elle se voyait déjà emménager avec lui dans cet appartement avec ce joli balcon. Elle l'avait présenté à sa mère, qui l'a adoré. Qui pouvait ne pas l'apprécier ? Ce Louis, qui donnait l'image du gendre idéal.

Et ce soir là, à ce maudit anniversaire, elle avait vu une tout autre facette de Louis. Il l'avait prévenu que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. « Grandis un peu », se souvient-elle avoir répondu. Après un an et demi ensemble, il était bien temps qu'il la présente à sa famille dont il parlait si peu. Elle avait insisté pour venir lorsqu'elle apprit que Louis avait annulé leur dîner au restaurant pour aller à un anniversaire d'un vieil ami retrouvé. Tout le long du trajet, il semblait distrait, pensif et passif.

C'était une petite maison dans la banlieue de San Francisco, il y'avait du monde et l'ambiance était sympathique, avec de la bière, des irlandais qui faisaient du boucan et de la musique au fond. Très clichés, sourit-elle. Les gens saluaient Louis, content de le revoir.

La musique était agréable, probablement un band irlandais dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom. Ah une chanson d'amour langoureuse et désespérée. Ils s'étaient arrêtés au fond de la salle, devant l'écran et le projecteur. Jennifer fut surprise de voir l'image de Louis diffusée sur l'écran.

« Oh mon dieu, c'est toi ? Quand pensais-tu me dire que tu étais dans un band ? » demanda t-elle

« Je suis sur qu'il y'a plein de choses que Louis ne vous a pas dite, chérie. » Jennifer se tourna vers la personne qui avait parlé. C'était donc lui Marshall, le fameux frère de Louis. Il avait un sourire taquin sur les lèvres. « Comme par exemple, la femme pour qui il a écrit cette chanson. » La quoi ? Avait-elle bien entendu ce qu'il venait de dire ?

« Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée » Louis se retourna, comme pour partir.

« C'est ça, vas y, abandonne nous encore une fois »

Sans qu'elle ne puisse comprendre ce qui se passe, Louis fonça sur son frère et perdit tout contrôle de sa personne.

« Vas y, dis ce que tu as à dire Marshall, vas y, dis le » cria t-il

« C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire, tires toi Louis »

« Vas y, je t'écoute, frappe moi, frappe moi, je suis en train d'étouffer là ! » Il poussa son frère violemment contre l'écran et Marshall répondit tout de suite par un coup de poing au visage de Louis. Jennifer fut paralysée d'horreur devant cette scène, avant de retrouver ses esprits rapidement. La colère, le désespoir qu'elle lisait dans les yeux de Louis et dans sa voix, lui donna un pincement au cœur. La simple mention de cette fille, pour qui il avait écrit cette chanson, le bouleversa autant.

Elle se rendit compte que le Louis en face d'elle était une toute autre personne. Quelqu'un qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas, un Louis musicien, romantique, bagarreur, qui règle ses problèmes avec son frère avec les poings, un parfait étranger. Louis, dont les seules marques d'affection et de romantisme étaient de lui offrir des fleurs et un diner à la saint valentin, à noël ou à son anniversaire. Et elle apprend à cet instant, qu'il est allé jusqu'à écrire une chanson par amour pour une femme. Ce même Louis, qui en reste encore marqué 10 ans après. Ce même Louis, dont elle sait maintenant, sera incapable de l'aimer comme elle le souhaiterait.

« Hey, ça va mon vieux ? » demanda Marshall

« Oui ça va » répondit en retour Louis, comme si de rien n'était, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Bienvenue dans le clan Connelly », rigola son frère Marshall.

Tellement immatures et stupides, constata t- elle. Jennifer partit en hâte, en colère par rapport à l'attitude de Louis, agacée par Marshall, mais surtout blessée dans son amour propre.

Louis eu la décence de la rattraper pour s'excuser mais il était trop tard, le mal était fait, ce soir était la preuve flagrante de ce qu'elle craignait le plus, mais avait délibérément ignoré. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé : Louis était capable de se laisser aller pleinement, d'aimer passionnément, Louis était capable de montrer l'étendue de ses sentiments. Il l'avait fait, de la plus belle manière, mais pour une autre, pas pour elle. Et le fait d'être ne pas être assez bien pour avoir autant d'importance aux yeux de Louis, la blessait plus que tout.

« Jennifer, je suis désolée, il m'a énervé, c'est tout, on est comme ça lui et moi »

« Je ne sais rien à propos de toi, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, je suis là maintenant, je suis réelle.» Je ne suis peut-être pas cette femme mais je suis debout devant toi, à cet instant précis et je t'aime Louis, voulait-elle signifier. Aime moi et je t'apprendrai à l'oublier. Ce serait ses dernières supplications, ses derniers arguments pour le convaincre que tous les deux avaient encore une chance. Louis secoua la tête, et émit un petit rire nerveux, incrédule. Comme si il venait de se rendre compte de quelque chose.

« Mais moi non, Jen. »

Elle le regarda, résignée. Toutes ces fois où elle l'avait reproché d'être passif, de ne pas être assez investi dans leur couple. En guise de réponse elle n'avait eu qu'une simple grimace ou un hochement de tête. Toutes ces fois où elle n'attendait qu'une simple réponse honnête de la part de Louis. Quelle ironie, sourit-elle amèrement, il lui donne enfin une réponse, mais il est trop tard. Le Louis qu'elle connaissait et aimait n'était que la face visible du iceberg. Le reste, totalement immergé avait refait surface aujourd'hui.

« C'est peut-être la première chose sincère que tu m'ais jamais dite. »

Louis resta silencieux et immobile.

Jennifer ne pouvait pas rester là à attendre que Louis puisse se décider à tourner la page, s'il ne l'avait pas fait en une décennie, il ne le fera probablement jamais. Et Jennifer méritait mieux que cela. Mieux qu'une vie à aimer un homme dont le cœur a été emporté par une autre femme.

Elle prit les clés de la voiture. Et avant de partir une bonne fois pour toute, elle se tourna vers lui

« Cette chanson était magnifique. Peu importe qui c'est, elle a eu de la chance d'avoir capturé le cœur d'un poète. »

Son regard, empli de gratitude, était suffisant pour confirmer les peurs de Jennifer. Louis était toujours amoureux de cette femme et rien ne pouvait changer cela. En mettant fin à leur relation, Jennifer le libérait d'un poids. Elle démarra la voiture en trombe et s'échappa le plus vite possible, le cœur lourd et les yeux en larme.

Ils ne s'étaient plus revus depuis, une partie d'elle espérait encore que Louis la rappelle ou la recontacte. Toutefois, au bout de plusieurs jours de silence radio, elle se fit une raison. C'était bel et bien fini, plus de retour en arrière possible. Quelques mois plus tard, Jeffrey, un ami commun à tous les deux, l'avaient informé que Louis avait quitté son travail et a déménagé à New York pour « poursuivre ses rêves ». Ou plutôt, poursuivre la fille de ses rêves, murmura t- elle, un pincement au cœur.

« C'est du passé tout ça, j'ai un avenir radieux qui m'attend avec Chris », se dit- elle.

Elle craignait de rouvrir la plaie qui s'était cicatrisée mais en même temps, elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil au couple dans le parc. Louis était avec cette femme, prise dans une étreinte ferme et intime, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite avec Jennifer. Cette réserve et cette distance l'avait plu, au tout début de leur rencontre. Depuis le lycée, elle était l'objet de convoitise des hommes, et certains étaient devenus trop possessifs et jaloux à son goût. Louis était différent, il ne la traitait pas comme si elle était une femme trophée, ni comme si elle était sa plus précieuse possession. Les problèmes sont survenus au fil des mois, lorsqu'elle s'est rendu compte qu'elle préférait être confrontée à la jalousie, à la possessivité plutôt qu'à la nonchalance et à l'indifférence de Louis. Elle avait essayé de le rendre heureux, puis avait essayé de le rendre jaloux, en vain. Louis souriait, riait, montrait sa désapprobation, mais son cœur n'y était pas. C'était comme si rien n'avait vraiment d'importance à ses yeux. Rien n'était assez important pour le faire réagir. Et ce soir là, elle avait eu une réaction de sa part : une stupide bagarre avec son frère, une façon très immature d'exprimer leurs sentiments. « Bienvenue dans le clan Connelly », si c'était ainsi que l'on communiquait dans leur famille, Jennifer ne voulait pas en faire partie.

Et aujourd'hui, qu'en reste t –il ? Des souvenirs, pas de regrets, juste des souvenirs, enfouis loin dans sa mémoire.

Le jeune adolescent, pris un siège à côté de Louis et de la femme. Et la petite fille, nommée Roisin, fut tendue à Louis, qui la prit avec joie dans ses bras.

Ah, sourit-elle amèrement, c'est bien sa fille. Et le jeune adolescent est peut-être son beau-fils ou son fils ? Après tout, Jennifer avait noté la ressemblance. Cela veut-il dire que cette femme que Louis serre tendrement dans ses bras est la femme qu'il a perdue de vue et qu'il n'a jamais pu oublier. De ce fait, ils ont eu ce fils ensemble il y'a plus de 15 ans. Serait-ce la raison pour laquelle Louis semblait toujours ailleurs ? Parce qu'au fond il sentait que sa place était autre part.

Mei était revenue, sans que Jen ne s'en aperçoive.

« Désolée, il y'avait la queue pour accéder aux toilettes. Jennifer, tout va bien ? »

« Hein…Oui ça va, juste un coup de soleil, je me suis souvenue qu'il y'a un très beau jardin japonais par là bas, avec des arbres et des bancs, on pourra s'asseoir tranquillement à l'ombre. »

« Très bien, on y va ? »

« Oui, allons-y », sourit-elle.

« C'est du passé tout ça, j'ai un avenir radieux qui m'attend avec Chris », pensa t- elle de nouveau, cette fois-ci plus confiante.


End file.
